


Does This Happen A Lot?

by TwirlsWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-3, Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Barry! Trans-dimensional couches! Characters bonding! Caitlin eating sandwiches! Harry giving advice! Cisco talking about his feelings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Happen A Lot?

A few weeks back, Cisco had decided that Thursdays would be ‘family game nights’ and by family he meant Him, Caitlin, Barry, Iris, Joe, Harry, and Jesse. Partly because Jesse always seemed lonely moping around the lab, and partly because he figured if Harry made friends with Joe Cisco could stop feeling like Joe was going to shoot him every time they were near one another.

Plus, Harry had decided that Thursdays were now ‘scare the crap out of Cisco to work on his training’ days. It was pretty bad when Cisco started getting desensitized to the memory of his own murder. Hanging out with everyone, no fighting, no drama… it was nice.

And then, halfway through Joe’s story about the stupidest thing he’d caught Barry doing(as with most kids, it involved a trampoline and a roof) a speedster bolted into the lab and came to a stop in front of Cisco.

“It’s an imposter!” said speedster shouted. It was Barry, in a blue shirt rather than the current Barry’s grey shirt. Blue-shirt turned around and glared at Barry. “Stay away from him.”

“What are we, chopped liver?” Jesse asked. Blue-shirt looked over and blinked, clearly surprised.

“Everyman is back?” Barry and Cisco exclaimed simultaneously. Blue-shirt tackled Barry and both blurred out at they fought. The rest of the group scrambled for the walls.

“What the hell?” Joe said.

“Okay, this is weird, does this happen a lot?” Jesse asked. Iris frowned and snatched the glass of iced tea she had been drinking earlier.

“Alright cut it OUT!” she shouted, throwing the contents at the red lightning blur currently spinning around. The ice must have done the trick and two seconds later both Barry’s were visible, Blue-shirt holding Grey-shirt’s collar and Grey-Shirt pulling Blue-shirt’s hair. They both stared at Iris (as did Cisco, frankly), stunned.

“uhhh Iris?” Cisco said slowly. She ignored him.

“If you say you are the real Barry,” Iris said sternly, looking from one to the other, “Then you won’t mind if we run some tests to prove it.”

“Fine!” Both Barrys said, identical indignant expressions on their faces. Iris nodded.

“Go sit over there, Caitlin has sensitive experiments in here and doesn’t need you destroying them!” Iris said, pointing at a pair of chairs in the corner. Seeming unsure what else to do, both Barrys followed her instructions.

“If you’re really me, then what’s our birthday?” The Barry in grey asked.

“May 13th,” Blue-shirt replied, crossing his arms. The two then spent a good five minutes quizzing the other on various dates - parents’ birthdays, Cisco’s birthday(flattering), parents’ anniversary, Iris’ birthday, particle accelerator explosion - while Caitlin gathered supplies.

“Fine. How about when was our first date?” Blue-shirt quizzed.

“Shirts off,” Caitlin said, walking over.

“Wait, whose first date?” asked the Barry in grey. Cisco decided that one was probably their Barry, no one else could get stuck in his shirt like a newborn deer quite like the real Barry Allen.

“Uh, boys,” Caitlin said, “I don’t think it matters. Our Barry does not have a lightning scar.” And the blue-shirted Barry did - extending from his left shoulder down his arm. He looked confused.

“Wait, what are you talking about Caitlin?”

“Uh, if they aren’t identical that means this isn’t Everyman right?” Iris clarified. “So…”

“Earth-3,” Cisco and Harry said at once.

“Jinx!” Cisco exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. Cisco turned back to the other Barry, “We’re going to call you Allen, because this could get confusing.”

“Wait, what are you guys talking about? I’m me,” Allen said. He touched Cisco’s arm, oddly gentle.

“If this Barry hasn’t dealt with alternate Earths yet how is he here?” Jesse asked.

“I like him better than Earth-2 Barry,” Barry offered. Cisco nodded and grabbed Allen’s arm.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out and get you home,” he said.

—x—x—

“Wait, so you went to live with Joe and Iris?” Allen clarified. A few minutes later found them all returning to the pizza while Barry and he exchanged life stories. “That’s so bizarre - that means you didn’t date her in high school too, right? That would be really weird.”

“Well no,” Barry said with a frown. “But would it really be that weird? Who did you live with?”

“Harrison and Tess,” Allen said, taking another bite of pizza. “Jesse’s going through her 19-year-old ‘screw the lab’ phase, so I guess I should’ve realized something was off when she was here.”

“I always wanted a brother,” Jesse said with a grin. “Alternate dimension brother is cool too.”

“Eh, maybe Earth-1 Barry will teach you how to ride a bike later Earth-1 Jess,” Allen said with a smirk.

“Oh, actually, I’m Earth-2,” Jesse said. Allen frowned and started to ask but Jesse cut him off, “it’s a long story. I don’t exist here,” she paused, turning to Caitlin to clarify. Caitlin shook her head and Jesse turned back to Allen with a shrug.

“That’s… so, how…” Allen struggled for a moment before seeming to give up. He shook his head, going back to his pizza.

“Why didn’t you go to live with Joe? Why… Harry?” Barry asked.

“Joe was the arresting officer on my dad’s case,” Allen said awkwardly. “It ah, the courts decided against it. And Mo — The Wellses had been on the foster list forever and I think the system thought it would be a nice fluff piece that the local tragedy went to stay with the local hero.”

It was a weird silence that followed and Allen turned to face Joe quickly.

“We still see each other all the time though, Joe. You took me to my first Stars game!” Allen was about as earnest as their Barry, and Joe smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Me too,” Harry said. “I hate baseball.” Allen grinned and rolled his eyes and Cisco could maybe see a bit of Harry in that and it was creeping him out.

“So is that the big difference then? That you went to stay with Harry instead of Joe?” Cisco asked. “Earth-2 was way different, seems weird that yours would be so similar.”

“Well statistically speaking, there’d have to be worlds completely different and worlds almost identical,” Caitlin pointed out.

“Think there’s a world where I’m married to Scarlet Johansson?” Cisco asked. Barry laughed but Allen gave a weird little frown. “What?”

“What?” Allen replied instantly. He grinned, and if Cisco knew Barry less he’d probably buy that as a real grin. “I just think she’s a little old for your dude.”

“How dare you, Scarlet Johansson is ageless,” Jesse exclaimed.

“What’s your Team Flash like?” Barry asked.

“Ooh, it’s mostly just me,” Allen said. “Caitlin doesn’t like going out in the field and Ronnie doesn’t like fighting without her. Cisco’ll come sometimes but he prefers being on comms and I tend to get distracted when he’s around.” He took another bite of his pizza, apparently not quite noticing everybody’s stares, “Linda - do you guys know Linda? - Linda will help if we need invisibility.”

“Is everyone a meta on Earth-3?” Joe asked. Allen looked up, surprised.

“No, they just tend to gravitate towards the lab since P— Harrison offered free care to anyone with side-effects from the accelerator disaster,” he explained.

“Well at least that’s one world where I’m not a villain,” Caitlin said with a shrug.

“Hey - me too!” Cisco exclaimed. They high-fived and Allen gave them a warm smile.

“You guys really are so much like my Cisco and Caitlin,” he said. He frowned, looking away, “I’m homesick already.”

“Don’t be like that buddy,” Cisco said, patting him on the shoulder. “We’ll get you home, don’t worry - what do you remember?”

“Nothing,” Allen said. “We were at the lab instead of at home watching one of those reality shows y — I was watching tv and then I blacked out and woke up downstairs next to some weird giant rings, and I went up to the comm center when I couldn’t find anyone and… well, tackled the other Barry.”

“The Rings… Cisco!” Caitlin said. Cisco jumped. “Isn’t that where you were working on your vibing earlier?” Allen started coughing and Barry slapped him on the back while he cleared out his throat.

“What?” he choked out. “Oh, that’s… okay, that’s what you call you’re… okay, sorry.” He flushed, “Sorry, I’m so sorry. One my… Earth, ‘vibing’ means something, uh, else.”

“Is that really the first thing everyone thinks of?” Cisco groaned.

“Yes,” was everyone’s reply.

There was a beat as everyone processed this and Harry and Allen gave Jesse a horrified look.

“Anyway,” Caitlin said lightly. “Maybe your… vibing triggered something in the portal. Could have weakened it or something.”

“Were you near your Cisco before you blacked out?” Cisco asked. Allen looked a little hunted for some reason.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said with a rather forced shrug. “We were chilling.”

“Reverb did say we were all connected, could have something to do with that?” Cisco offered.

“Reverb?” Joe asked.

“Earth-2 Cisco,” Barry replied. “Bad guy, leather, wanted to overthrow Zoom.”

“You’re looking kind of weird, dude,” Cisco said, poking at Allen’s shoulders. He had gone a little pink.

“Oh, Reverb is my Cisco’s code name too,” he said. “But, uh he’s not a bad guy!”

“What about the leather?” Cisco asked. “Because I’ve been thinking about putting together a costume just in case, and — “

“Cisco, focus,” Caitlin said. “What were you doing down there? Could you have activated a temporary breach?”

“Possibly,” Cisco said with a faint frown. “We were trying to figure out how to direct the vibrations like Reverb did - more of an offensive thing. Maybe one hit one of the mechanisms?”

“Wait, what if you accidentally open up a portal to Earth 2 and brining Zoom over?” Jesse asked, paling. Cisco gave a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I have to be channeling the other Ciscos or something; and Zoom killed Earth-2 Cisco.”

“What!?” Both Barrys jumped up at this, looking horrified. Cisco stared at them, confused.

“Did I not tell you that?” he clarified at his own Barry. “I must not have, yeah, after they knocked you out Zoom did the whole… heart-hand-chest thing on him and Earth-2 Ronnie. That’s why Frost ended up helping us - revenge.”

“How could you not tell me you died?” Barry asked.

“It wasn’t me, it was other Cisco! And I told you when I died the first time!” Cisco pointed out.

“Wait, what?” Allen asked.

“Okay all people named Barry Allen need to sit down,” Iris said. Both Barrys automatically sat. Iris turned to Cisco.

“Can you guys pull up security cameras or something?” she asked. “Figure out how long it was between the last time you were down there and when he dropped in?” The group stood, all moving to the computers while Cisco squeezed in between them to pull up the cameras.

“Uhh… looks like 7:36?” Cisco said, going back to slow down the replay between 7:35 and 7:37. Allen dropped in from nowhere, clearly not conscious, and came to his senses a few minutes later, when he wandered from the room looking confused.

“I don’t suppose you remember what time you passed out?” Joe asked Allen. He frowned, thinking back.

“No, but… I’m pretty sure it was close to the top of the hour - Oliver was going to be on the news to announce his engagement and Cisco really wanted to watch it live.”

“Hmmm,” Cisco muttered, bringing the footage back a few hours. “I left there around 4 and crashed for a few hours before people started showing up.”

“The couch in your office?” Allen asked. “That’s where we were going to watch the announcement.”

“Yeah,” Cisco said.

“Alright. Ramon - go try to get a vibe off your couch. The rest of us will take a look at the portal room,” Harry said with a nod.

—x—x—

Cisco was bored. Meditating on the couch was not working and really just made him feel sleepy. He grabbed his tablet, maybe checking that everything was secure would help him concentrate. He swiped through the came feeds.

There was Barry on the roof. He was on the phone, probably updating Joe since the Wests had left about an hour back. Caitlin and Harry were in the basement looking at the portal. From the looks of things they were checking for any data changes. The rest of the facility was calm and empty except for the hallway that used to hold Cisco’s favorite galaxy mural before it had been destroyed in the disaster. Allen was sitting against the opposite wall, and Jesse was walking over.

All the while knowing he shouldn’t, Cisco turned on the audio.

“What are you doing?” Jesse asked, sitting next to him.

“Just thinking,” Allen replied. “I’m not much help down there and I think I freak my other self out.”

“And Cisco freaks you out?” Jesse guessed, glancing over at him. Allen ducked his head, not dissimilar to when Harry was called out on something. That particular weirdness aside, Cisco was confused - what had he done? Cisco was a delight! He turned up the speaker.

“It’s not his fault,” Allen said. “But if I have to listen to them call each other ‘bro’ one more time I might lose it.” Jesse laughed and Allen sighed, scratching at the hair on the back of his neck. “How’d you figure it out?”

“You’re not subtle,” Jesse replied.

“No one else seems to have put it together,” Allen said. “And it’s probably better that way.”

“What’s the big deal? So you and Cisco are a thing on Earth-3; big whoop.”

What.

Really?

“It’s a big deal because if they find out, any chance they have of actually getting together is gone. They’d just think that the other was only giving it a host because it worked in another universe.”

“That’s dumb,” Jesse said.

“I know myself well,” Allen replied. Jesse shrugged and pulled out a bag of Skittles - a bag of Cisco’s Skittles, thanks - out of her pocket and offered some to him.

“Well, just because you two are together on your Earth doesn’t mean they’re meant to be together here,” she said. Allen frowned.

“I think we’re meant to be on any world,” he said, popping a handful of candy into his mouth.

“Sap,” Jesse said, rolling her eyes. Allen shrugged, then scrunched up his face.

“What are these?”

“Sour Skittles. Weird, right?” Jesse said, laughing. “And anyway, I’m fairly sure Barry is straight.” Allen sighed and pulled a wallet from his pocket.

“Bet you 10 bucks he’s either bi or closeted.”

“No bet,” Jesse said. “Whatever Barry’s got going on is his own — ooh, is this a picture of you and your Cisco?” Jesse plucked the wallet from Allen and inspected it. “That’s so cute!”

“Give me that,” Allen grumbled, making a halfhearted attempt at grabbing it before burying his face in his hands. Jesse leaned out of his way, smiling at what she saw in the wallet. Allen must’ve had a few pictures in his billfold because Jesse started flipping through them.

“Oh that’s me! You have a picture of your sister in your wallet, you really are such a sap. I look really good with a pixie cu— oh.” Jesse’s voice dropped, and Allen looked from his hands. “That’s my mom,” Jesse said. Her voice was so quiet the receiver barely got them.

Cisco really shouldn’t be listening to this.

“She… in my world she died just a few days after the accelerator went live,” Jesse said. “She…” Allen pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry Jesse,” he said into her hair. Jesse was half-laughing and half-crying in her reply.

“Sorry,” she sniffed, “I know I’m not actually your sister, this is weird I just… this is the first time I’ve seen a picture of her since we came here,” she clutched onto the back of his shirt and Allen rubbed her back in comforting circles.

“Hey, I promise you that in any world there is a Barry Allen 100% okay with giving you a hug,” he said. He smiled as Jesse’s breathing calmed. “We’re all saps.”

“Hey, Cisco did you — “ Barry knocked on the open door to Cisco’s office and Cisco jumped, biting off an exclamation.

Barry sped over to catch the tablet that had flown out of his hands.

“You okay? What’s…” he frowned down at the tablet. “Is Jesse okay?”

“Jesu Christo you scared the crap out of me,” Cisco said. “And yeah, they’re just having a heart-to-hearts about being from other Earths.”

“Hm,” Barry said. “Wait, were you eavesdropping?”

“No!” Cisco denied. “I just thought that if I could learn more about him, I could help better!”

“Right,” Barry said with a grin. He sat down the tablet. “Aren’t you supposed to be meditating or something?”

“Fine,” Cisco said with a sigh. “But I’d take a seat because it will be awhile.” He patted the spot next to him on the couch and suddenly was in vibe mode.

Earth-3 Cisco and Barry were, in fact, on the couch. And the tv was, in fact, on. They were not, however, paying it any attention because Earth-3 Cisco and Barry were making out; big time. Earth-3 Cisco had taken off his shirt and Earth-3 Barry was kissing a path up his throat. As Cisco watched, Earth-3 Barry’s hand started vibrating and he trailed it over Earth-3 Cisco’s hip bone and —

“It’s the couch!” Cisco shouted, slapping a hand over his eyes. The sensation of being pulled out of a vibe was a little more literal than usual, and Cisco opened his eyes.

The couch was blessedly empty, but he was about five feet away from it.

And taller.

“Uh, Barry?” he said. Barry set him down.

“Sorry,” he said. “You say ‘it’s the couch’ like that, my reflex is going to be get you out of the range of the couch.”

“The couch isn’t attacking me,” Cisco protested. “It’s a couch!” he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Caitlin to gather everyone in his office.

“We’ve dealt with a half-man half-shark,” Barry pointed out. “And a talking, psychic gorilla.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Cisco conceded. “But not, the couch is in no way a super villain or psychic.”

“When what’s with it?” Barry asked.

“It’s not my couch!” Cisco exclaimed.

“What?”

“Hold on, here comes everyone else.”

“You figured it out?” Allen asked, sounding excited. “Can I go home?”

“I think so,” Cisco said, not quite able to look him in the eye. “It’s the couch.”

Everyone looked down at the couch, then back up to Cisco.

“What about your couch?” Caitlin asked.

“That’s the thing, it’s not my couch!” Cisco exclaimed. “It’s Earth-3 Cisco’s couch!”

“Wait. The couch is the breech?” Caitlin clarified. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Oh, but it does,” said Cisco. “Both this couch and my actual couch were in STAR labs when the particle accelerator disaster happened. So all those particles… well, the furniture was exposed to them too.”

“Ramon, are you saying you have a meta couch?” Harry asked.

“No,” Cisco assured him. He paused, wincing. “Sort of. See, I got a vibe of before Allen got knocked over here. Both he and his Cisco were, uh, on the couch using their powers..” Jesse slapped a hand over her mouth and Allen turned bright red - Cisco very bravely ignored them. “As we saw with the breeches, our powers tend to combine in a way that aids inter dimensional travel; and I think that combined with the dark matter couch set it off.”

“Wait, how can you use super speed on a couch?” Caitlin asked.

“You just can!” Cisco replied, “Doesn’t matter! Point is - the couch!”

“Then how can we get him home?” Barry asked, “re-create it?”

“No I don’t think that’s necessary,” Cisco said quickly. Barry blinked, confused at the tone while Allen sort of looked like he wished the couch would come alive and eat him. “We just need to reactivate the portal. Use the couch as a conduit and let it rip!”

“Sounds good to me,” Allen piped up. “Cisco can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Uh, I guess we’ll take this down to the lab then,” Barry said. He grabbed one end of the couch and - after a pointed look and then an elbow from his daughter - Harry took the other end.

“I am so sorry,” Allen blurted out in a rush as soon as they were alone.

“Don’t worry about it,” Cisco said awkwardly. “Nothing I haven’t seen before. On me, I mean! You didn’t… we don’t… you’re fine. Sorry I ended up an inter dimensional voyeur.”

“You didn’t mean to,” Allen said.

The requisite awkward silence passed for a few beats.

“Hey,” Allen started. “So, how can’t we, ah…’

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again?” Cisco clarified, eyebrows up. Allen nodded, “Well I’d suggest that the next time you and your Cisco feel the need to get frisky near, on, with, or… against something; make sure it wasn’t exposed to the particle accelerator.”

“… right,” Allen said.

“I recommend you have your Cisco come up with an excuse for new furniture. I’m fairly sure all Barry Allens suck at lying.”

“… yeah,” Allen said, ducking his head. “yeah that’s true.”

“Come on, let’s get you home buddy.”

 

—x—x—

 

“You know,” Caitlin said. “I still can’t believe that worked.”

“What’s so unbelievable about using a couch to facilitate inter dimensional travel?” Jesse said with a shrug. She held her serious facade for an impressive few seconds before breaking down in a laugh.

“He was cool though,” Barry said with a shrug. There was a beat where they all glanced at him smirking. ”No — that’s not what I meant!” he protested.

“The ego on this guy,” Cisco said with a mock sigh. Caitlin dissolved into giggles on his shoulder.

“That’s… I just meant,” Barry fumbled. “That it was cool to meet another me in circumstances not involving a super villain,” he said.

“He was a lot easier to get along with than your Earth-2 counterpart,” Cisco offered. Barry pointed at him.

“Yes. See, okay? That’s all I meant!” he said. He turned to Jesse, “Hey, have you ever been to a Stars game? I could take you.” Jesse looked surprised.

“What, really?” she asked. Barry shrugged.

“Sure. I love baseball,” he said. Which was true, actually, Cisco had literally heard Barry list off the Stars roster and all of their stats for the past decade.

“… and you’re not just doing it because Earth-3 Barry was like a brother?” Jesse asked. Her eyes darted over to Cisco for a second and he pointedly looked down at his beer instead.

“No,” Barry said. “I mean I guess he did inspire it, but I think it’d be fun - everyone could come… even Harry!”

“How would that work?” Caitlin asked, eyebrows raised.

“Actually I’ve been thinking about this,” Cisco piped up, “And I don’t think anyone would recognize him as Wellsobard if he wore something other than black.” Jesse stifled a laugh, and Cisco could hear Caitlin do the same beside him.

“Dad really does hate baseball,” Jesse said. “But yeah, that sounds fun.”

“Woo! Group field trip to the ball park!” Cisco cheered.

“Just because it didn’t occur to me until meeting the other Barry doesn’t mean I mean it less,” Barry said to Jesse. Quiet enough that Cisco wasn’t supposed to hear it. Jesse glanced over again and Cisco averted his eyes again.

“Thanks Barry,” Jesse said with a smile.

“Group hug!” Cisco decided throwing his arms out. A few seconds later, squished between Caitlin’s shoulder and Barry’s chest.

“Okay,” Caitlin said. “I think it’s time to go home.”

“You’re not driving anywhere!” Harry called. They all jumped.

“How does he do that?” Cisco whispered.

“I’ll give them a ride!” Barry called, looking around. He glanced over at Jesse and his voice fell to a whisper, “where is he?”

“Caitlin goes first,” Cisco said. “Drunk Caitlin needs as much sleep as possible.”

“I’d disagree, but it’s true,” Caitlin said. She popped up and grabbed her purse. “Let’s roll, Jeeves.”

“Come on, Mi’lady,” Barry replied in a swooping bow.

“I’m not drunk enough to think that accent was good,” Cisco said.

“And I’m not drunk at all, so go,” Jesse added.

“Hey,” Cisco said as they spun off. Jesse turned, pausing from where she was stacking empty pizza boxes. “Here – Allen told me to give this to you.”

“Okay…” she said, brow furrowing as she took the envelope. She peered inside and gasped. Cisco, fairly sure what was inside, remained quiet.

“I,” Jesse stuttered. “I can’t believe he’d…” she cut herself off, shaking her head.

“I can finish cleaning up here while I wait for Barry,” Cisco said. “It’ll help me sober up, you should head to bed.”

“You sure?” Jesse asked. If she was going for a casual tone, she walls miles off. Cisco gave her his best reassuring smile.

“Totally. Besides, you young kids need your sleep,” Cisco said. Jesse huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes at him.

“Whatever old man.”

“G’night!” Cisco called cheerily.

“Night Cisco,” she replied, walking off down the hallway, envelope in hand.

Cisco hummed to himself as he went back to tidying up. Allen was right – any Barry Allen from any earth had to be a huge sap.

“Ready to roll?” Barry asked, skidding to a stop a few feet away.

“Yeah, buddy, just gotta run these out to the trash compactor,” Cisco said. Barry grinned.

“You could just ask instead of hint,” he pointed out. Then, in a whirlwind, the room was clean.

“We should rent you out, man. Flash cleaning and chauffeuring.” Cisco said, glancing around. Barry laughed.

“Come on Cisco, let’s get you home before you start churning out new business cards,” he said. Cisco nodded and walked over where Barry scooped him up.

“You smell good,” Cisco told him.

“Thanks Cisco,” Barry replied, and then they were off.

 

—x—x—

           

“Hey! Little later than I expected, but gave me enough time to clean up breakfast.” Cisco greeted.

“Yeah, sorry, had to drop Caitlin off first,” Barry replied. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, sure,” Cisco said - stepping aside so Barry could go from awkwardly standing in the hall to awkwardly standing in Cisco’s living room.

“I thought you promised drunk-Cisco to get him to work first so he could brag to sober-Caitlin in the morning.” Cisco said.

“I did, sorry, but I wanted to talk to you about something and I wasn’t sure how long it would take,” Barry said. He had his hands laced together behind his neck, which was basically Barry Allen Body Language 101 for ‘this is going to suck’.

Cisco kind of wished he’d gone with a Mimosa for breakfast.

“… okay, what’s up?” Cisco asked.

“The other Barry…” Barry started. “Uh, Allen, I guess. He said some things that got me thinking.”

Shit.

“Like what?” Cisco asked, perching on the arm of his favorite recliner since it didn’t look like they’d be leaving any time soon.

“Well, he kept… stumbling over your name - I mean his-you… Reverb’s name in his stories. And he tried to hide the fact that they were hanging out when he crossed over, and that thing you said about the vibe your saw… he looked really, really embarrassed.”

“Yeah?” Cisco said, playing it casual.

“Cisco, were… are…” Barry paused. “Are they ‘an item’ on Earth-3?”

“Who?” Cisco tried. Barry rolled his eyes.

“Cisco.” he said.

“Alright, yeah,” Cisco said, waving his hand. “They’re together and they were totally hooking up when Allen got tossed over here. He asked me not to tell you.”

“Why?” Barry asked, looking surprised. “I mean, why didn’t he want me to know?”

“He thought it would freak you out,” Cisco said with a shrug, “and I didn’t really want to make things awkward, so…” he trailed off.

Barry was quiet.

Rarely a good sign.

“The first time I met you, I had just woken up from the coma, Lady Gaga was playing, you had a Twizzler in your hand, and I had no clue what was going on.” Barry said after the silence stretched on for a bit longer.

“Yeah, I remember,” Cisco said with a grin. “Hard to forget.”

“And when I fought Nimbus the first time - that disaster where Caitlin ended up having to stab me in the chest? You were there again when I woke up on the STAR Labs gurney.” Barry continued. Cisco nodded, not sure where he was going. “The first person I saw. That first time I woke up in STAR Labs I was so confused my I couldn’t really think about anything. But the second time? My chest hurt so much and my throat felt scraped raw, but when I saw you I thought ‘okay’ because if Cisc- if _you_ were there, everything had to be okay, I was sure of it.”

Barry was pacing now and Cisco could only really watch, unsure what to say.

“None of this is coming out right,” Barry said, ruffling his bangs.

“No, I get it,” Cisco said, hesitant and only slightly lying. “Nothing could ever make things as awkward between us.”

“No,” Barry said, “I mean yes I hope, but no. What I mean is…” he let out a short breath and sat on Cisco’s coffee table, facing him. “When you got snatched by Snart, it was terrifying. I remember thinking - it was all my fault, what would any of us do without you, how could we even know if you were okay,,, just, awful.” Barry sighed, glancing away for a second before turning back. “And then you came back. And I was so relieved to see you Cisco; I was so… relieved, you have no idea, to see you alive and in one piece.” he added with a shaky laugh.

“I might,” Cisco told him, trying to sound reassuring. “I know someone else in this room who tends to get into highly dangerous situations a lot.” Barry grinned and looked at his feet.

“That’s true,” he admitted. “So you get it.”

“That I get,” Cisco said. “But I’m still confused.”

“Right,” Barry said. “Cisco, I like you.”

Cisco blinked.

“A lot,” Barry addd, when Cisco failed to respond. Cisco chewed on his thumbnail for a beat as he tried to find something to say.

“… but?” he tried. Now it was Barry’s turn to look confused.

“…But what? No - no buts. I like you a lot,” Barry said. “I’d like to go on a date with you.”

“Oh,” Cisco said faintly. The silence must’ve stretched for too long because Barry jumped up.

“Yeah. So, that’s all I had, uh…”

“I just… I’m not sure what to say,” Cisco said awkwardly.

“No, yeah, I kind of just… sprung that on you there huh? I’m sorry, uh, I can go. I should… I should go to work. Yeah. Oh! Right! You… need to go to work too, yeah.”

It was probably the most awkward ride to work… and the fastest, for that matter, that Cisco had ever experienced.

 

—x—x—

 

Cisco took his opportunity when Caitlin and Jesse had gone out to get lunch.

“Harry, I need your advice,” he said. Harry turned and sent him a look that was half horror and half resignation. “I know, I’m devastated about it too but I can’t talk to Joe about this, so…” Cisco threw himself down on the nearest bed.

“That’s my daughter’s bed,” Harry said drily.

Cisco peeled himself off the bed and plopped down on the other bed.

“That’s my bed,” Harry said in the exact same tone.

Cisco sighed, got up, and laid on the floor.

“That’s… acceptable,” Harry decided. “Alright Ramon, what is it?”

“Barry told me that he liked me,” Cisco said mournfully. Harry was silent.

“Do they have ‘no homo’ on this earth?” He asked, voice thoughtful. Cisco lifted his head because he wasn’t sure his look was incredulous enough from the floor.

“They do in Earth-2?” Cisco clarified. Harry nodded and Cisco granted and pushing himself up until he was sitting upright. “Not no-homo. He told me he liked me, and then asked me out. Full homo.” Cisco paused, considering, “Actually, probably full bi or pan. I didn’t really ask.”

“And you need advice because turning down someone gently isn’t in your repertoire?” Harry asked. He both looked and sounded like the conversation was physically painful. Cisco sighed.

“I’ve never thought about it,” Cisco admitted. “Barry’s always been firmly categorized as ‘straight’ in my brain. Straight and in love with Iris West.”

“Ah. Ms. West,” Harry said.

“Yes - the beautiful, funny, smart and terrifying love of Barry’s life,” Cisco sighed.

“That sounds like jealousy, Ramon,” Harry said. “I thought your issue was with turning him down.”

“It’s… not that. I,” Cisco said. “I… think my issue is that I don’t really believe him?” he paused. “oh. That’s it, I don’t believe him.”        

“Why not?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know!” Cisco exclaimed. “I don’t… he wouldn’t say something like that just to screw with me, not Barry…I just… It doesn’t make any sense. It doesn’t. I am awesome, okay, but Barry? Barry falls for the girl - the girl who is… inhumanely beautiful, the girl who… I mean Iris? Linda? Patty? They… they are all in completely different category from Cisco Ramon.”

The room fell quiet as Cisco watched Harry struggle to form a response.

“Ram— Cisco,” he said. “I’m not really equipped for reassurance, but —“

“It’s okay, I am,” Caitlin said, striding into the room and scaring about two years off of Cisco’s life.

“When did you get back?” Cisco asked, standing.

“Long enough to hear you talking about your feelings to _Harry_ of all people instead of me.” Caitlin replied, crossing her arms.

“Barry already talked to you, what was I supped to do?” Cisco exclaimed.

“How do you know that?” Caitlin asked.

“Because if there’s one thing I know about Barry Allen it is that he has no chill of which to speak of - none. If he were planning something and saw you first, no way he wouldn’t ask you about it.”

“… fine,” Caitlin said, “That’s true but that does not mean you can’t talk to me too, okay? Come on.”

“Where are you going?” Cisco asked, even as he followed her.

 

They arrived at her office - sandwiches waiting.

“Sit,” Caitlin said.

Cisco sat.

“Speak,” Caitlin said.

“Caitlin, I’m not a dog,” Cisco replied drily. “I don’t see what you’re so upset about?”

“Harry, Cisco. Harry!”

“We’ve bonded! He’s like the grumpy older brother I never…” Cisco trailed off. “Maybe a cousin? Uncle?”

“Cisco, you can always talk to me,” Caitlin said quietly. “We are friends, it’s in the job description.”

“I know,” Cisco said with a sigh. “It’s just… all a little much.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Caitlin asked. “Because we don’t have to.”

“… yes,” Cisco said reluctantly. “I just don’t know what to say really.”

“Well you could start with when the hell you started comparing yourself to people so negatively,” Caitlin said, unwrapping her sandwich. “Seriously - I’ve never heard you talk like that before.”

“I don’t know,” Cisco sighed, leaning back in the chair. “It’s not like I don’t know my own strengths. I’m smart, funny, I have nice hair — ”

“You have a nice smile, your passionate, you’re good with your hands, you’re a great cook, you really listen to people when they talk, you always have a great story to tell - “ Caitlin listed off Cisco blinked.

“Wow, Cait, thanks.” he said, surprised. “I’m getting all blushy.” Caitlin rolled her eyes.

“That was Barry, Cisco. You already know I talked to him this morning, what did you think we talked about? You.”

“Wait, all that sappy stuff was from Barry?” Cisco asked. “No way,”

“Obviously I think you’re great too Cisco, but today at 7:30 in the morning, that boy went on about your smile for three and a half minutes,” Caitlin said.

“Well… okay,” Cisco said. “So we all agree that I am a catch, but Iris— “

“What about Iris?” Caitlin asked. Cisco raised his eyebrows because no way could she play that off. “Cisco, he’s not with Iris.”

“He has told us, many times, that Iris is the love of his life,” Cisco said. “He’s always been head-over-heels, totally in love with her. Caitlin - they’re married in the future!”

“We don’t know that,” Caitlin exclaimed. “That’s the whole point of everything we’ve been through.”

“Caitlin — “

“Cisco, you can’t let it stop you from trying,” Caitlin said, voice quiet.

“Hell I can’t,” Cisco replied.

“Cisco,” Caitlin said.

“Caitlin, I like Barry okay? I like him a lot - every freckle and every stupid bighearted decision he makes. My days aren’t really worth it if we don’t get to hang out, and he is the best person to do anything with.”

It was quiet for a few beats.

“But?” Caitlin prompted.

“If we were… together, like that, and it ended,” Cisco said, voice soft. “I don’t know if I could handle that. I don’t think of our friendship could survive it - furthermore team Flash.”

It was quiet again. Cisco couldn’t quite place Caitlin’s expression, so he turned away instead.

“I’d rather have him as my friend than know what it’s like to be with him and lose it all,” Cisco said. He sighed, running a hand through his hair . “God that sounds so serious.”

“I think that’s okay,” Caitlin told him.

“Still - not really maintaining the Cisco Ramon brand here. How about we just say I don’t want to Icarus this bitch?” Cisco said, forcing a bright tone.

“Cisco,” Catlin said. “Don’t do this, you did the same thing with Sofia!”

“I’m preeeeetty sure I’ve only gotten my heart broken and dumped at an airport by a fiancé once, Caitlin. This seems like a different situation,” Cisco replied with a shrug.

“Don’t pretend it doesn’t bother you,” Caitlin snapped. Cisco turned away again and Caitlin reached forward to put her hand on his arm. “You wouldn’t let Ronnie mention her name for months, Cisco - you can’t… you deserve to feel whatever the hell you want to. You can’t let the possibility of something bad stop you from trying!”

“That’s not what I’m doing Caitlin, really.” Cisco assured her, turning back. “I have a really awesome life - an absolutely crazy, incredible life and for all the world throws at us, the three of us have each other and I don’t want to mess with that.”

Caitlin watched him, looking conflicted.

“I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with,” she said finally, sighing. Cisco nodded, that was probably as good as he was going to get for now.

“I’m going to go text Barry - things were pretty awkward when he dropped me off,” he said, pulling out his phone.

“Cisco!” Caitlin called. Cisco halted in the doorway, “I’m always here to talk.”

“Thanks,” he told her, and then he made his escape down the hallway. ‘ _can we talk_ ’ he texted off to Barry. It was a long ten minutes before he got a text back, and in the time following that - Cisco steeling himself for the conversation, checking and rechecking his phone, determining the best way to avoid people on his way back to the main lab — Barry was waiting for him.

 

“Hey!” Barry said, stumbling from the chair to stand. “I’m really glad you texted - I am so sorry — “

“Don’t worry about it,” Cisco cut him off. “I’m sorry for being so short before.

“Ah Cisco,” Barry said with a grin, “to me you’re short every day.” Cisco rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the wide smile from breaking out over his face.

“Rude,” he said, managing not to laugh.

“I am sorry though,” Barry said. He grabbed something off the desk and handed it to Cisco. “Here - from me and Jesse.”

“What…” Cisco trailed off. It was a portfolio; and, opening it, there were sketches inside. Sketches of… “vibe?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah!” Barry beamed. “I know you’ve been working on a suit, but Jesse and I thought you should have an emblem. Jesse’s good at drawing, so we put together some ideas.” Cisco flipped through it as Barry spoke. There were all sorts of designs - some labeled with names like Joe, Caitlin, Harry - and some blank.

“This is awesome,” he said. He felt a little out of breath for some reason, this was incredible.

“I’m glad you like it,” Barry said. “I just figured you might like inspiration.”

“Thank-you,” Cisco said, looking up. They locked eyes and Cisco savored the moment for a few seconds.

“So yeah,” Barry said, clearing his throat. “We’ve been meaning to give you those so…”

“Barry I’m sorry,” Cisco said. Barry shrugged.

“Hey - not your fault. You don’t feel the same way, you don’t feel the same way.” He said. He scratched the back of his neck again.

“No, that’s…” Cisco trailed off, then he sat the portfolio down on the desk, focusing on it instead of the man in front of him. “That’s not it.”

“Huh?”

“Barry, I do like you. A lot, actually.” Cisco said.

“You do?” Barry asked. He sounded more surprised than anything, which Cisco figured was probably fair after the morning they’d had.            

“Yes,” Cisco replied.

“So, can we…” Barry trailed off. He seemed to realize that Cisco was not planning on looking up anytime soon because his voice took on a softer tone. “Cisco?”

“Barry, I just don’t think it would be a good idea,” Cisco said. He put his hands on his hips and focused all of his energy on not looking at Barry.

“But…” Barry said, voice quiet. “I like you and you like me. What’s a better idea than that?”

“Barry you’re my best friend,” Cisco said, finally looking up. “Do you understand? My Best Friend. I can barely remember my life before you came running into it and I don’t want to lose what we do have.”

“Who says we’d lose it?” Barry asked.

“Statistics?” Cisco suggested, trying for a wry tone that didn’t quite make it. “You’ll get bored, I’ll get bored, we won’t work well together, someone else will come along, super powered stress would get to be too much… we’d break up and barely be able to be in the same room.”

“Cisco, Cisco that’s just one possibility!” Barry insisted, coming closer. “Here’s another: we go out, it’s awesome, we keep going out, we’re great together, we save the world once a week, we get a loft downtown with like a sheepdog or something, and we live happily ever after.” Softly, he took Cisco’s hand an Cisco laughed.

“You can’t propose before the first date, Barry,” he told him, looking up with a smile. Barry smiled back.

“Who’s proposing? I’m just naming a possibility.” he replied.

“Oh is that all?” Cisco asked. Barry nodded.

“Yeah, and if something goes wrong, if I screw it up, it all ends in disaster, anything - I’ll come back to right now and punch myself in the face,” he said, earnest as ever.

“Barry,” Cisco said, biting back a smile. Barry shook his head.

“No, then you can be sure,” he said. He paused and glanced around, as if looking for his future self. Cisco signed and grabbed the taller man, pulling him town to face him - one hand on each shoulder.

“Barry, no.” he said.

“No?” Barry repeated.

“No Time travel,” Cisco said. “If we’re going to do this, it’s going to be live - every moment and every minute, got it?” Barry nodded.

“Wait, so…?” He asked slowly. “Cisco, want to go out on a date sometime?”

“Yes,” Cisco replied. “I’d like that very much.” Barry beamed and Cisco couldn’t help mirroring the smile.

“Yeah?” Barry asked.

“Yeah,” Cisco said.

“I’d like to kiss you now,” Barry told him. Cisco felt his grin turn into a smirk and he grabbed Barry’s collar, pulling to drag the man into a kiss himself.

 


End file.
